Quittin' Time
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Corey Graves One-shot! He hated to see her working as a stripper for other men to ogle. She was his and he set out to make her quit her job days before she was done to start the rest of her life as a nurse. He wants a little something in return, but the million dollar question, does he get what he wants? Graves/OC


**A random one-shot featuring Corey Graves. This has been in the works for over a month now. I hope you all like it. Let me know what you thought in a review please and thank you!**

* * *

"Yo Star hurry up, you got a customer waiting." Larry yelled. I started working as a stripper at the age of 21. You could call it many things but at the end of the day it was stripping. I only planned on doing it for a few months, long enough to get on my own two feet. Months turned into years. 4 years to be exact. I had worked here finishing college with a BA in nursing. I was looking for a nursing job. I only had a few more nights left working here as a stripper. I couldn't wait to be free of this place.

"Quittin' on me already?" His deep voice called out as I walked into the room with him.

"Not tonight sugar. Whatcha want tonight?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I'd say the usual but tonight come have a seat and let's talk."

"That's not how it works. You paid for a show, that's what you're gonna get. It's against the rules to sit on your lap." I retorted.

"I won't tell a soul Jamie." He lent forward his arms resting on his legs.

"The name's Star to you." Star was my stripper name. Jamie was my birth given name. The name I couldn't wait to be called all the time.

"Want me to tell your boss you ain't doin' your job? The job I paid for." He smirked.

"I'd do my job if you'd tell me what you want to see." I shot back.

"The job I want you to do, isn't so much a job, but that's crossing the line. I've been coming to see you shake that ass, drop your shirt to see your very huge firm breasts for over a year now. There's something about you Jamie, this just isn't enough."

"Well Mr. Graves if you would wait for me to be off work and be at home in our bed." I giggled walking up to him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You think I like seeing my girl shake what's mine for strangers?" I sighed sitting on his lap.

"You knew this is what I did when we got together a year ago."

"I know but it doesn't mean I have to like it. Hell why can't you just call it quitin' time now? You're done in a few days anyways. They ain't gonna miss ya."

"I don't know Corey." I sighed falling into him.

"I've already paid for the rest of the night. So he ain't losing any money tonight. Then you only have 2 days, and really what's 2 days gonna do to you? You tell me time and time again you hate working here, then quit tonight. I hate thinking about other guys getting off to you, I don't wanna share anymore."

"Ok I'll quit tonight." I couldn't be mad at him. Everything he was saying was straight to the point, I couldn't argue with him.

"The show I paid for, I want it in full plus some at home." He smirked, his hand trailing up my leg, squeezing my inner thigh, his fingers brushing over the fabric on my pussy. I bite my lip holding back a moan. I nibbled on his ear hearing a low growl deep in his throat. I smirked quickly making my way to the back. I changed out of my black and red lace bra and panty set putting my jeans and yellow tank top back on. I got my belongs packed in my bag. I took one last look around. It was bitter-sweet to be leaving this place but it was about time. I walked out heading straight to Larry's office. He wasn't happy that I was leaving in two days he wasn't going to like that I'm not coming back in once I walk out the door. I smiled seeing Larry in the hallway.

"What are you doing? You need to be in with your client." He scolded me. I took a deep breath looking at him.

"I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. You don't need me tomorrow or the day after that. It's time for me to leave. You know this just as much as I do." I saw the look of hate in his eyes. If we were in private I was sure he would've not only hit me but forced himself on me.

"Whatever Jamie." He growled storming past me. I sighed walking up to Corey.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded walking out. It was for the best and I felt myself feel the relief that this part of my life was finally over with. Everything I wanted in the last four years was finally happening and I only had Corey to thank for that. I smiled at him as he drove us home. But without working as a stripper I wouldn't have met him and that's something I wouldn't change ever. The whole car ride back home was a quiet one and I was fine with that.

He was quick to pin against the door once we were inside the house. I smiled into the hard kiss. He lifted me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist feeling the slight bulge in his jeans. He moved us from the entryway to the living room. He fell back into the oversized chair. He moved his lips along my neck, making his way back to my lips. I deepened the kiss twisting my tongue around his. His hands found their way under the shirt I was wearing. My hands snaked around his neck where I played with his hair as his hands roamed all over my back and stomach. I raised my arms so he could pull my shirt off. He tossed it to the side attacking my neck with his mouth. "Mmm fuck Corey" I gasped out.

He left a trail of kisses down my neck and shoulder, a tingling sensation following his lips as he unhooked my bra. He pulled it off and tossed it to the floor. I pulled his shirt off of him, running my hands over his abs. He crashed his lips on mine once again. I trailed my hands to his pants and undid them; I pushed his pants down with my hands sliding to the floor as I went. He lifted his hips making it easier for me. I smiled up at him rubbing my hands up his legs, rubbing over the bulge in his boxers. I was quick to pull them off. I licked the tip of his fully hardened member. The salty sweetness evading my mouth. I closed my mouth around his member taking him in slowly. As my head bobbed on his cock my right hand jacked him off as my left hand played with his balls. I sucked faster hearing him growl above me. He pulled me by the hair off of his cock crashing his lips to mine. He tossed me onto the couch placing kisses on my stomach before he started to play with my breasts.

He pulled my jeans and panties off; his mouth was going down to my very wet pussy. His tongue circled around my clit getting me to cry out with pleasure. He slipped his tongue into my core his fingers rubbing my clit. I closed my eyes, my back arching as my orgasm built inside me. Before I had a chance to orgasm he stopped. I opened my eyes seeing him hovering above me. I attacked his lips with my own. I flipped us over and moved back raising up some and slowly sat down on his hard and leaking member. "Fuck" I moaned out as his member filled my pussy up.

His hands gripped my waist; I slowly started to ride him. As one of his hands stayed on my hips the other went up to my breasts. He pinched and pulled on them. I started to ride him faster when I felt my orgasm getting closer and closer. He flipped us over and started to pound into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He pinned me to the couch, drilling into my pussy. I screamed his name out letting my juices flow over his cock. My muscles tightened around his hard dick. He was soon screaming my name, shooting his load deep inside of me. He collapsed on top of me as we rode our high outs.

I smiled finding myself on top of him. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch placing it over us. I closed my eyes listening to his heart beat as it started to slow down. It may have been Quittin' time at the strip club but there was no stopping me now. I smirked looking up at him grinding my pussy against his cock.


End file.
